


I missed this more

by Theswimmer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara loves Lena, Lena Luther loves Kara Danvers, Lena has a thing with supergirl’s cape, Protective Lena Luthor, just two gay girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theswimmer/pseuds/Theswimmer
Summary: It’s been four months since Lena last saw Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	I missed this more

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not quite sure about the kryptonian, it is probably wrong. I tried though. Thanks for reading!

It’s been four months. Four heart-wrenching months of separation. Four months since Lena last saw her girlfriend. Four months of waking up to an empty bed, an empty bathroom, and an empty kitchen. No one to walk Krypto with her, no one to comfort her when she has one of her breakdowns, and no one to smother her face in kisses when she wakes up. She misses everything. The little things, like when her girlfriend makes breakfast or taking a shower together. Lena also misses the big things, like date nights, and flying to Paris for lunch at her favorite restaurant. But most importantly, she misses her. Kara. Her beautiful girlfriend. The light of Lena’s life. 

So when she hears boots touch down on the balcony, her mind jumps to the first conclusion. Karas home! But then she rationalizes. The boots walking are too heavy compared to Kara's feather-light feet. 

She opens the door to, “Superman?” Her thoughts immediately go to Kara. “Is she ok? Is supergirl Ok?!?”

“She’s fine, Lena. I came here to tell you that she beat the last monster. She’s coming home.” Clark said stoically and flew off to meet Lois.

All of Lena's worries, all her days of wondering whether or not Kara would make it home alive slowly seep into the background. What's left is pure giddiness, at the idea of holding her girlfriend in her arms again, of kissing those sweet red lips.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of boots on the balcony. Light, feather-like boots, not heavy ones. She turned around to see her girlfriend Kara, supergirl cape fluttering in the breeze. A look of love was on Kara’s face, her eyes lighting up in a way only a few could make happen.

“Kara, oh Kara.” Lena sighed, rushing to meet her girlfriend in the middle. Lena’s hands twisted into Kara’s blonde hair, her legs wrapped around Kara's waist as she boosted her up.

“Khap zhao rrip.” Kara whispers into Lena’s hair, her light blue eyes tearing up.

Lena finally looks into Kara’s eyes, laughing through her tears.

“Oh, god.” Lena hiccups, finally kissing Kara. the feeling is blissful, tongues moving in an intimate dance. Lena relishes in the idea that Kara is home. Safe and sound, here in Lena’s arms. 

Finally breaking contact, Lena drags Kara inside. “Oh Rao, I can’t believe you’re here. Are you hungry? Do you need anything? A shower, perhaps? Oh, you’re finally here. You’re so beautiful. Khap zhao rrip.”

Kara’s heart skips a beat at the sound of her girlfriend speaking Kryptonian. “Honey, you’re rambling. No, I don’t need anything. We could cuddle, possibly?” Kara’s eyebrow quirked up in question.

Lena hummed, undoing the brackets of Kara’s cape and taking it off Kara. She wrapped herself up in the cape, flashing Kara a big toothy smile. “I missed this, this cape is mine now.”

Kara laughed, the sound going right to Lena’s core, and making her stomach flip. Kara stripped from the super suit and changed into one of Lena’s old MIT shirts and sweats. She swooped Lena into her arms, kissing her forehead, nose, and chin. Kara faced Lena on the bed, and Lena touched her head to Kara’s chest. 

“I missed this more,” Lena whispered to Kara’s stomach. Kara hummed, and Lena looked up at Kara's face. Her expression was one of pure joy and love. No one had ever looked at Lena like that before. So raw and open. Like Lena was one in a million, like she would do anything just to get back to Lena. She wondered if she had ever looked at Kara like this. So pure and trusting. 

Lena snuggled back into Kara, letting her girlfriend’s natural heat lull her to sleep.

It had been a long four months.


End file.
